Crashing A KK Slider Concert
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Based off an episode of Chuggaaconroy's Let's Play of Animal Crossing New Leaf: Welcome amiibo! When K.K. gets wished away to the campgrounds, Wisp has to take K.K. Slider's place... but will he be able to be as good as K.K. is, or will the ghostly spirit lay a big egg?


This story was pretty much inspired from an episode of Chuggaaconroy's Let's Play of Animal Crossing New Leaf: Welcome amiibo... or more specifically, episode 14 of that episode. Why am I writing about this? Well, when I was watching Chuggaa's LP on Saturday and he scanned in the K.K. Slider amiibo and got him to visit the campsite... well, just watch the episode and you'll find out why this story came into existence! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It was just another quiet night in the town of Palette. Up on Main Street, shops were still open until the remaining hour was gone, Blathers had just woken up and was on alert due to, well, being an owl, and inside Club LOL, a dog had just wrapped up a little sad song that he had sung specifically for the recent returning mayor, who had just watched with intent.

The white dog holding his guitar, known as K.K. Slider, turned towards Mayor Emile as he gave a nod. "Cool, man. Cool. Check out your pockets! I slipped you a boot of this song!"

Emile looked surprised as he looked in his inventory to see that indeed, a record of KK's song had been slipped inside. Even during his first days as Mayor before the new campgrounds had been added, he still couldn't figure out just HOW KK was able to do that. Nevertheless, he gave a smile, turning to K.K. "Thanks, K.K. I needed the little boost!"

K.K. Slider could only give a nod towards Emile as he got up. As Emile was about to head out, he ran into a certain axolotl wearing a business suit near the door, giving his usual smile.

"Hey, Emile! Glad I caught you!" Dr. Shrunk smiled as the mayor turned to him.

"Dr. Shrunk, it has been a while since I've seen you. How has running Club LOL been treating you?" Emile asked.

"Oh, well, you know..." Dr. Shrunk blushed a bit. "I've been running the club good and nothing's gone wrong... so far. I think it really helps that KK here is helping bring in some good people, just to hang out. Speaking of which, tonight, K.K. Slider is putting on a superspecial acoustic show! I hope you really enjoy it!"

"Oh, trust me, I already have." Emile laughed.

"You sure you don't want to hang out for more? We do have something special going on, all the villagers of Palette are going to be here." Dr. Shrunk said.

"I'd love to stay and watch, but I actually have to get going. I need to visit the new campgrounds anyway, just to see whose visiting today." Emile said as he paused, looking at K.K. Slider.

"Oh, well, I understand. Maybe you'll come back next week?" Dr. Shrunk asked.

"Certainly!" Emile said as he started to run off. "See you later, Dr. Shrunk!"

"Good bye, then, Emile!" Dr. Shrunk smiled as he waved to the leaving mayor. Dr. Shrunk then nodded as he turned to K.K., who had just finished tuning his guitar. "I can't wait to see what you're going to play for us tonight!"

"No worries, man. Everyone loves my songs." K.K. Slider said as he put his guitar aside and got up. "Listen, man, I need to get a drink of water. I'll be right back."

"Take your time! I think I see an audience about to come in!" Dr. Shrunk said as he saw a few of the animals from Palette coming up.

K.K. could only nod before going out the back entrance.

* * *

K.K. had just finished up his water bottle as he sighed. "Ah. A cool drink for a cool cat..."

The white dog then turned towards the back door as he got up. "Well, I think it's time for me to get on..."

But before the white dog could walk in, he slowly stopped... as if he had just been hypnotized. "I've had a busy day, and I would like to take a night off to go camping in the campgrounds."

K.K. started to slowly walk away from the door and started to walk off, presumably to his R.V. that was parked outside the office. As K.K. Slider got into the RV and started to drive off, a small ghost wearing a small purple turban appeared, nodding.

"Sorry, Mr. Slider, but Emile wished to see you at the campgrounds." Wisp explained as he turned towards the back door. "And I don't want to disappoint him."

Wisp took a deep breath as he quickly morphed into K.K. Slider and nodded. "Well, man, time to take his place... besides, it's probably not too hard. Just move a few records and play some music. That's what he does every day of the week."

As Wisp entered the door, he heard the sound of Dr. Shrunk making his announcement. "And here he is, folks, K.K. SLIDER!"

Wisp's eyes widened as he noticed a crowd of animals gathering around at the stage, as if expecting something amazing. Wisp quickly looked around, wondering where the record table was, in confusion.

Dr. Shrunk, who had just watched "K.K. Slider" entering the stage, looked confused as he leaned over. "PST! K.K.! Do a song!"

Wisp's eyes widened in shock as he realized that today was Saturday! There were no records to play. "Uh..."

"K.K. Slider" sat down near the edge of the stage as he picked up his guitar, nervously. "Uh... good evening, cool cats. Here's a song dedicated to the wonders of beauty."

The others applauded in anticipation as Wisp nervously looked at the guitar and picked it up. "K.K. Slider" then strummed the guitar, playing a sour note as everyone cringed.

Wisp breathed in and out... before playing the guitar... badly. Every note that was hit turned out to be sour as Kitt was covering her daughter, Eartha's ears.

Wisp then started to belt out a tune and sing... though the lyrics turned out to be more gibberish and wrong-sounding as he kept singing.

"WHAT THE-?" Croque said in shock.

Dr. Shrunk's reaction matched Croque's as he looked towards "K.K." in confusion, wondering what was going on.

Rocco and Fang, who were sitting next to a tomato cart, ran over to the cart and grabbed some tomatoes as they started hurling them at "K.K. Slider" and hitting him.

Wisp felt the pang of the tomatoes as Rocco yelled, "What is that? You call that singing? You couldn't even shave the fuzz off a peach, staticling!"

"BOO! BOO! BOO!" All the animal villagers started to yell out as Dr. Shrunk looked horrified.

"I want a refund, kick me!" Croque called out, making Hopper, who was sitting next to him, snicker a bit.

Wisp felt like crying, honestly not sure what else he could do. He didn't want to expose himself as a fake, but he felt like he had no choice.

"Everyone, everyone, stop!"

Wisp looked up as he noticed Dr. Shrunk coming up in worry as he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize for K.K., I don't know what's wrong with him, but I assure you, he is better than he usually sounds. He really does have talent!"

"NO TALENT! NO TALENT! NO TALENT! NO TALENT! BOO!" Everyone called out as Dr. Shrunk looked worried.

"Look, I deeply apologize! Refunds will be given out the door!" Dr. Shrunk said as he ran over to the door.

"You said this was a free experience!" Kitt said as she got up.

"Oh, so I did." Dr. Shrunk blushed in embarrassment as everyone started to mutter and leave. "Again, I'm really sorry, folks! He'll be better next week, I promise!"

As soon as the last of the people left, Dr. Shrunk looked over at a sad "K.K. Slider" in concern. Quickly, he pulled out the sign he had saved for just an occasion and put it out on the front of the door. Dr. Shrunk then turned the lights off of Club LOL... save for one lonely light on a stage... where the sobbing dog was at. Dr. Shrunk looked concerned, never seeing K.K. Slider cry before.

Wisp was looking down in disappointment, realizing that he had failed in impersonating K.K. Slider. The ghost disguised as a dog then noticed a shadow coming up to him as he looked up.

"K.K.? Buddy? What's wrong? I've never seen you so sad before..." Dr. Shrunk said, out of concern. "Come to think of it, I've never seen you express emotion other than suave coolness before...?"

"That's because I'm not K.K." Wisp muttered.

Dr. Shrunk's eyes widened. "Wait, what?"

"I said..." Wisp said as he transformed from the K.K. Slider disguise to his normal ghost form. "I'm not K.K. Slider. I'm just a travelling spirit who's posing for K.K. while he took a little vacation."

"GHOST!" Dr. Shrunk shrieked... before shaking his head in shock. "Wait... vacation? K.K. Slider never took a vacation before..."

"Er... well... that was because as per a wish of someone, he wanted to see K.K. Slider himself, and I had to grant the wish for him." Wisp explained.

"Oh, so... you're like a genie?" Dr. Shrunk asked in surprise. "But why did you pose for K.K.?"

"You see, while the real K.K. went on vacation, it's my job to make sure that I impersonate the real K.K., having to do his job for him... I thought today was Friday, not Saturday. I didn't even know he was singing that day..." Wisp looked down. "I'm sorry I ruined everything..."

Dr. Shrunk looked over at the sad Wisp as he gave a warm smile. "Hey, listen, it's not your fault. You didn't know. You just wanted to keep us happy when the real K.K. wasn't around..."

"And I blew it, big time." Wisp looked down sadly.

Dr. Shrunk paused as he sat down next to Wisp. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm not as good on the stage myself... sure, I can do good comedy, but most people don't appreciate good comedy."

Wisp looked up towards Dr. Shrunk as the axolotl gave a warm smile towards the small ghost. "Come on, dry your tears. And let me give you some advice... sometimes, when things don't work out the way you want, try to find a way to rebound from it. I'm sure in no time, you would make a good impersonator."

"Really?" Wisp asked. "Like how you do for comedy?"

"Er, well..." Dr. Shrunk paused. "I'm still working on that. But I'm sure in no time, if someone gets wished away to a place by your friend, you'll be able to better impersonate them..."

Wisp paused as he smiled towards the comedian. "Thank you, sir. I needed it."

"Hey, no problem!" Dr. Shrunk smiled. "But please, none of this sir stuff. Just call me Shrunk. Dr. Shrunk, preferably."

"I'm Wisp!" The ghost smiled as he floated around. "It's nice to meet you, Dr. Shrunk."

"The pleasure's all mine." Dr. Shrunk smiled as he paused. "Say... when will K.K. Slider come back from his trip?"

"He'll be back by tomorrow morning. I promise." Wisp said.

Dr. Shrunk paused as he turned to the ghostly figure. "Well... since there's no concert tonight, I'm pretty much free for the rest of the night. Do you want to hang out?"

Wisp looked up in surprise. "You're asking me for a night on the town?"

"Well, Main Street is closing up right now, but I know a few good 24 hour places not too far from Palette that serve good ice cream." Dr. Shrunk said.

Wisp smiled as he transformed into K.K. Slider. "I say it would be cool, cat!"

Dr. Shrunk smiled as he and "K.K. Slider" started to leave out the back door, turning the stage light off.

* * *

About a few minutes after Dr. Shrunk and K.K. Slider had left, Emile turned up to Main Street, wanting to check up on Club LOL, wondering how Wisp was doing, impersonating K.K. Slider.

"Let's just hope it's as good as the time he disguised himself as Celeste." Emile said... when he noticed the lights of Club LOL weren't flashing on. "The lights are off?"

Emile looked concerned as he went down to the door. "This is- uh-oh. Uh... I went to go see K.K. first to not miss out, bu-"

It was then Emile noticed the sign on the door as he read it.

 _'Due to unforeseen circumstances, operations have been suspended for the day.'_

Emile looked over... and started to laugh as he started to go up. "Poor Dr. Shrunk!"

As Emile started to head back towards Palette, he only had one thought. _"Who knew that wishing K.K. Slider to the campgrounds would have inadvertently crashed the concert?"_

* * *

And with that, this one-shot story is going to end right here! How did you guys like it? Personally, I thought this story deserved to be written, especially after seeing Episode 14 of Chuggaaconroy's LP of his Welcome amiibo update of Animal Crossing New Leaf! It just felt like a good opportunity not to pass up! Plus, I always wanted to write for Animal Crossing and figured, this would be a perfect story after seeing that episode! And I hope fans of Animal Crossing and Chuggaaconroy enjoyed this wonderful experience! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a wonderful day!


End file.
